With development of electronic technologies, large-screen mobile terminals are gradually gaining popularity around the world. For a large-screen or super large-screen terminal or tablet computer, a position of a relatively small popup window (popup window), such as a session window or a menu popup window, is relatively fixed. Sometimes, it is extremely inconvenient to tap content of the popup window with a single hand. According to drop-down hover technology in the prior art, by tapping a screen and dragging a popup window, a display position of the window can be dragged down to a fixed position.
A problem in the prior art is that it is relatively tedious to adjust a window display position of a terminal.